


Grip

by Lutefiskfisk



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internal Conflict, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Season/Series 07, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutefiskfisk/pseuds/Lutefiskfisk
Summary: A possible scenario of "freezer round two".Nicky/Shani (Shanicky?) with a hint of Nichorello, because it's still me, haha.WARNING:Graphic descriptions of sex and spoilers for season 7.





	Grip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one that was originally meant to be a chapter of "Instants" - until I realized how jarring it must be to have some random non-Nichorello smut in the middle of something that's otherwise completely about Nichorello, lol. So, a standalone fic it is.

Even though she'd never admit it, being desired was something that Nicky had always wished for. But now that it was happening, she came to the realization that it was weirding her out.

Maybe it had to do with not being accustomed to this role, or maybe with the fact that the conquering wasn't done by just a random stranger for a just-as-random fuck. No, this time around, it was, unexplainably, by someone who had actually spent some quality time with her before and still decided to care about her, despite the chance to realize how messed up and broken she, Nicky, was. And rather aggressively, too. On a rational level, the blonde knew that this was completely different, and yet, it was almost _too much_, bringing highly unwelcome memories dangerously close to the surface and making her wonder if that's how her former… well… _partners…_ had felt with her.

So, maybe the weird part was that she was actually open to it.

Right now, Shani had her firmly pinned by the shoulders against one of the freezer shelves, leaning in closely for a passionate kiss.

"I want you," the Egyptian murmured, her lips mere millimeters away from Nicky's, before she captured them again.

"Well, here I am," Nicky managed to utter before the next kiss while she brought her hands down to Shani's butt cheeks and squeezed. But the other woman wasn't having it.

"Yes, you are," she said. And with that, she reached for Nicky's wrists and pinned them to both sides of her head. A whimper escaped Nicky, making Shani chuckle. She leant back and studied Nicky's face, smiling.

"You're adorable," she said as she moved the hands of the blonde up above her head. Securing her wrists with one hand, she used the other to caress Nicky's cheek. The shorter woman instinctively moved to break free, but Shani held her firmly in place.

"It is just me," she said soothingly. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Nicky said with defiance.

"Good."

Shani kissed her again, letting her free hand glide down Nicky's side as she did, and Nicky felt herself tense up, although she desperately tried not to.

"You're safe with me," Shani reassured her. "You can trust me."

Nicky looked up at the other woman who was warmly smiling down at her. It was a stark contrast to Uncle Pete with his disgusting whiskey breath and calloused hands. In fact, even considering to make this comparison was nothing but insulting. This was a woman she'd spent weeks conversing and joking with, and who was smart and funny and caring. And hadn't she listened to her when she'd told her to stop that other time?

She swallowed. "I do."

The taller woman rested her forehead against Nicky’s. Nicky closed her eyes and tried to give in, to relax, as Shani's hand dipped into her pants to gently cup her nether region.

"You want me inside you?" Shani asked. Nicky felt the woman's warm breath wafting around her face and a thumb rubbing up and down her clit, and it made her see stars.

"Yeah."

Shani's lips found hers again before she inserted two fingers, and soon, Nicky was letting out heavy breaths and little moans into the mouth of the Egyptian. Just as she thought that she was running out of air, Shani moved to spread a wet trail of kisses down the side of her head to latch onto her neck, kissing, nibbling. The grip on her wrists was still strong, but Nicky had long given up the fight. What Shani was doing felt good, and she was finally letting it happen, and she was so close-

And then, a high-pitched squeak to her left made her reflexively turn her head, just in time for her to catch a glimpse of what surely was a short figure with a mane of brown hair that disappeared behind the closing door.

A hand that cupped her cheek brought her face and her attention back to Shani. And Nicky hated herself for it because it just wasn't fair to this admirable woman who was showing her so much affection and was so good to her - but when their lips met for another kiss, she found herself fighting down the urge to run after Lorna and to reassure her that, _no_, it wasn't really like that (but was it?). And a jolt of electricity went straight down _there_ at the thought that Lorna had seen her like this and that, maybe, she might be wishing that she could have been in Shani's place right now.

**Author's Note:**

> While I do think that Nicky had genuine feelings for Shani and was surely happy to realize that she's still able to open up to a relationship with somebody else, I don't believe that Nicky has ever really fallen out of love with Lorna (regardless of how much she tells herself otherwise), and if it's just because of my own wishful thinking, haha. Anyway, I imagine that it caused her to have a lot of confusion. Just adding this bit of explanation to not make Nicky look like an asshole here.


End file.
